Easy Way Out
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Diecisiete segundos y lo he superado...listo para la desconexión. En busca de una salida fácil. Drabble.


Título: Easy Way Out.

Categorías: Drama/Angst.

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

**Historia Número: Noventa uno.**

®ShinigamiStateoftheArt89.

* * *

_Easy Way Out_

Cáncer cerebral.

No había algo más horrible que Clyde Donovan haya escuchado en toda su corta vida.

Estaba preparado para la desconexión, sólo tenía que esperar diecisiete segundos y todo acabaría para sí mismo.

La mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascarilla de oxigeno, sólo unos segundos más… y todo terminaría.

No se arrepentía de nada. Había tenido una madre estricta que si le había llamado la atención de esa manera tan exagerada cuando era un niño era por qué lo quería y se preocupaba por el. Tuvo unos buenos amigos a lo largo de sus veinticuatro años.

Craig, su líder y mejor amigo. Siempre con ese chullo azul que sólo se lo quitaba para ocasiones especiales o cuando se lo entregaba a su novio; Tweek. Cuando al rubio tenía las orejas congeladas por el frío cruel de South Park.

Tweek, paranoico y especial. Jamás olvidaría como es que Tweek puede calmar todo ese enojo impulsivo de Tucker. Siempre tomando café y esos temblores que siempre lo dominaban, pero que sólo eran calmados cuando Craig o el mismo abrazaban cariñosamente al pequeño rubio.

Token, paciente y la figura paterna del grupo de Tucker. Token siempre lograba que Clyde evitará la mayor parte de sus tonterías, gracias al afroamericano había evitado ir al hospital varias veces, además de que le debía varios favores que…, tristemente no cumpliría.

**Ahora todo es un recuerdo lejano**

Las maquinas en las que le daban pequeños impulsos para seguir viviendo, estaban listas para ser desconectadas.

Es algo extraño…

Clyde jamás estuvo de acuerdo con la muerte asistida o eugenesia, pero era tanto su sufrimiento que ya no tenía esa alegría…ese espíritu que lo caracterizaba tanto.

**Muerte cerebral del aburrimiento**

Abrió lentamente los ojos y ve a sus seres queridos ahí…

Sus fieles amigos... su prometida… su padre.

Tweek al igual que Bebe lloraban mientras veían al demacrado Donovan prostrado en esa camilla que había ocupado por varios meses. Craig mantiene su ceño fruncido, cruzado de brazos…

Tonto… ¿de qué sirve hacerse el fuerte en estos momentos?

Token estaba sentado en un pequeño sillón que estaba al fondo de la habitación, no despejaba la vista de los orbes cafeses de su amigo Clyde Donovan.

Clyde les dedica su última sonrisa a todos los presentes y el conteo de cuenta regresiva llega a su fin.

El doctor desconecta los aparatos que le daban vida al castaño.

**En realidad no sucede nada**

Los presentes se acercan a la camilla, el doctor sale de la habitación, dejándoles un poco de privacidad a los viejos conocidos de Clyde. Bebe abraza el cuerpo muerto de su ex prometido, Tweek empieza a llorar y busca refugio en el pecho de Tucker, Token sale de la habitación para desplomarse fuera de esa habitación en dónde murió su amigo…ya no existía más el tonto Clyde Donovan.

Mr. Donovan al igual que Token, sale y va directamente a la salida del hospital. Ya no tenía a su esposa e hijo consigo…ya nada tenía sentido.

Pero, lo hermoso de ese sábado 23 de Septiembre del año 2020 fue que Clyde murió con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizo por tanto tiempo.

**Ahora todo está bien**

**The End**

* * *

Pequeño drabble, estaba inspirada y quería sacarle provecho a la inspiración repentina que me invadió. Asesiné a mi personaje favorito de South Park, me siento terriblemente mal (¿?)

La próxima semana comienzan mis exámenes del tercer parcial y la otra semana ya son los finales. Ahora sólo queda esperar al ocho de junio y seré libre.

Quiero terminar con "Sea Lo Que Sea Será" lo más pronto posible, quiero aprovechar este verano para sacar nuevas historias y S.S.S me quita inspiración y tiempo :/ así que ¡debo darme prisa!

Nos leemos en otra actualización!

Shinigami Out.


End file.
